The Three Weirdos
by Draconia-san
Summary: What happens when Ed and Al find three strange girls who know nothing else but their own names? Nothing normal, that's that! Chapter 5, FINALLY!
1. The first two of the three

**Summary:** What happens when Ed and Al find three strange girls who don't know anything but their own names? Nothing normal, that's that!

..xxXXxx..

Author's note: Hello! This is my first fanfic ever, so please, spare me and my twisted mind if it sucks. Spare also if I have got spelling and/or grammar mistakes, English isn't my birth language and I'm not that sure if it's that good.

"…" Talking. _Italic_ thoughts

..xxXXxx..

**The first two of the three**

It was late at night, and a short blond haired boy wearing a red jacket and an enormous armour were out for a walk for no reason other than the blond haired one didn't feel like sleeping. The moonlight was the only thing lighting their path as they walked in the dark alleys of the city.

Ed closed his eyes. He had got tired after walking for so long and checking his pocket watch he saw it was just midnight. "Hey, Al, what if we go back to the hotel" He said to his brother. He heard no response. "Hey, Al" Ed called him. Still no response. He turned round to see his younger brother crouching with his back to him. "Al… Please don't tell me you've found another cat" Ed half-pleaded, half-ordered. But all he was thinking was:_ If it is, I'm gonna kill him ._

"Brother..." Al started. "It's not that…" Al stood up, and to Ed's great surprise, with an unconscious girl bridal style on his arms. Her long silver hair, which nearly touched the floor, gleamed in the moonlight, and her skin was as white as the moon illuminating it. "And she's not the only one, brother…" Alphonse nodded towards the dark alley, where another pale teen with pitch black braided long hair was lying unconscious. Both of them seemed to have pointed ears.

The silver-haired girl was wearing a black sleeveless tank top, which let quite a lot of cleavage and her tummy to be seen. A corner of the shirt was clipped to her black shorts, with the right leg reaching a bit over the knee while the left one was just a few inches long. On top ofthat, she was wearing a nearly transparent long shirt with sleeves that reached down to her elbows. Her neck, her wrists and her bandaged ankles were shackled.

The black-haired girl was wearing a black leather tube top which had a cut like Lust's dress between her breasts. From the top a kind of cape went down from it to her feet, and it was divided in two at the end. She was wearing a dark purple mini-skirt, and had a fishnet from where her legs showed from the skirt till her black boots, which went up to her knees. She had black tattoos on her shoulders and one more on each arm.

"Oh no Al, I'm not going to let you take those weirdoswith us! So don't even think about it!"

Five minutes later…

_Damn you Al, and your damned persuading skills! _Edward thought to himself while carrying the dark-haired girl on his back. "Al, how're we supposed to carry them into the room of the hotel, eh? We can't just walk in with them into the hotel, they won't let us get this freaks in!" Edward grumbled at Al. "That's easy" Came the answer. "I'll place the silver-haired girl inside my armour, sneak her into the hotel and I'll open the window for you to make a pillar of stone and get the other one in too" "...hmp, okay then…" Ed grumbled.

A while later in Ed and Al's hotel room…

"I can't believe nobody saw me doing alchemy…" Ed panted while lying face up on the room's sofa. "It's logical, brother…" Al said when he came back after tucking the girls in their beds, and he was bringing some blankets for Ed." Everybody is asleep at this time of the night" Ed smiled weakly "Yeah, you're right. But I don't know why couldn't it be one of those two sleeping on the sofa instead of me?" He received the blankets from Al and made himself the bed on the sofa. "Brother, that would be very rude" Ed snorted, but still got onto the sofa "G'night Al." "Good night brother"

Next morning…

Ed woke up when the sunlight struck his closed eyelids. He tried to keep it out shutting his eyes even more, but in vain. He sat up drowsily scratching his head. "O man… Hey Al, what time is it?" Hearing no response as last night, he got up and walked towards where the girls were sleeping. _Man… I bet he's with those two girls again… I wonder if they've woken up?_

When Ed entered the room, he saw the two teens were still representing a perfect imitation of the Sleeping Beauty. "Are they even alive?" Ed asked mockingly to his brother. Al was too concentrated in something to notice Ed's question. Edward looked at where Al was staring and saw that the black haired girl had the tip of two white fangs peeking from between her lips. Ed got freaked out but didn't back away, instead, he poked the left fang with his left index finger.

"B-bro… I don't think you should that…" Al stuttered, but Ed ignored him, lifting the upper lip of the girl. "This fangs are too big for somebody ordinary… Is she even human?" Ed muttered to himself. "Please, brother, leave her alone, we'll ask her when she wakes up…"Al tried to stop his brother again. With all his attention focused in poking the girl's lip and ignoring Al, Ed failed to notice her frowning slightly and opening her eyelids slowly, but just opened them to a slit. The moment the dark-haired girl focused enough to see Ed, the right corner of her lip curled and before he could realize she opened her mouth widely and bit his hand with force.

"YEOUCH!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs when the girl had stuck her fangs into his flesh. "LET GOYOU BEAST!" Ed tried to pull his left hand away, but all he got was the girl biting more fiercely and grabbing his arm, making him bleed even more. "Miss! Stop!" Al tried to pull her away, but it seemed she wasn't weak at all as she appeared to show, with her pale skin and fragile-looking body.

Ed winced in pain as she bit his hand, but then he felt the fangs getting out of the bloody mess that his hand was now, to see the girl licking and suckingthe blood hungrily. Ed quickly forgot about the pain and only one thing got into his mind. "Eww! That's gross! Get away from me!"

"Hey you, cut it out, I bet you've already sucked half the blood of this guy's tiny body" A voice which sounded like tingling crystals made itself heard. Again, Ed forgot about the girl licking at his hand and turned abruptly at the silver-haired girl which had just sat up.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY HE'S GOT LESS BLOOD THAN A CHICKEN!" Ed shouted with anger in every word, and would have jumped on her if it weren't for the other girl grabbing his arm. "Hey, I never said so" The silver-haired girl answered calmly. "I'm just telling her to stop or you'll die for blood loss"

With that she got up and walked slowly up to the other girl and grabbed her by the base of the nape. "Let him go" Silver-hair ordered firmly. The other girl looked up with her slit-pupil red eyes at the other one. Reluctantly, she let go Ed's hand while licking the blood from her lips. "But that was the most delicious blood I've tasted since… I don't know… I can't remember…But you bet it was yummy" The silver haired girl looked sternly at the red-eyed girl with her silver pupil-less eyes.

"Brother, it's better if you go wash and bandage your hand" Al said. "Yeah…" Ed exited the room while mumbling something that sounded something like "I'm gonna kill that bitch…", leaving Al and the strange girls alone.

After an uncomfortable silence Al spoke up. "Hey, who are you and why did you do that to my brother?" The black-haired girl fiddled with the end of her braid while looking kind of uninterested in the matter, pouting at the silver-haired one. She then turned towards Al.

"The name's Kiara. You want to know why I did that? It's simple, I just wanted breakfast" She said flatly. "B-breakfast?" Al asked with a shaky voice. "You mean, you f-feed on b-blood? You mean you're a vampire?" Kiara shrugged. "Maybe so…" She then smiled wickedly. "Say…I'm not quite full… How 'bout I try you too…?" She looked hungrily at Al, licking her lips.

"Wake up Kiara" The silver-haired girl broke in. "Can't you see it? He's got no body to suck blood from." Ed was just entering the room bandaging his hand and stopped dead where he was. Al was shocked when he heard this. "How do you know?" It was more of a demand than a question. Silver-hair scoffed. "Before we go into details, at least tell us your names. Mine's Ryu" Ed took a step forward. "My name's Edward Elric, and he's my younger brother Alphonse Elric. Now, how did you find out my brother does-"

Ed was cut in the middle of his sentence when he heard some tapping on the window. "What the…" Ed started, trying to hide the annoyed expression that was creeping up on his face. He turned towards the window to find himself face to face with a pale-blond-haired girl withtannedskin, withhalf her face hidden by a blue silkenhandkerchief,only letting herblack/dark blue/dark green eyes tobe seen, peering at him through her blond locks.

EnD oF cHaPtEr 

Draco-san/Me: Sucky chapter, didn't I tell ya?

Ed: Yeah, especially cos my hand got nearly bitten off by a demented vampire!

Kiara: I'm not demented!-Glares at Ed- And another bite wouldn't be bad at all…

Ed: EEP! -Hides-

Draco-san: Now, now, calm down you two! Anyways, please review! I would really appreciate it! This is my first fanfic, as I said before, and maybe reviews would inspire me or at least tell me what to correct in my story.

Ed: Tell her to get the vampire-freak as far apart from me as possible!

Draco-san: Ed, I won't listen to opinions that aren't left by reviewres, got it?


	2. There can’t be a two without a three

Author's Note: OMG I GOT ONE REVIEW! That's… -counts with her fingers- one more than I ever expected! Well, here's sucky chapter number 2! Please, try to enjoy!

Oh, yeah, I forgot to put this in the first chapter: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, 'cuz if I did, Ed would be all mine! MWAHAHAHA!

Ed: EEK! A FANGIRL! –Hides-

"Blah" Speech. _Blah_ Thoughts

..xxXXxx..

**There can't be a two without a three**

_Ed turned towards the window to find himself face to face with a pale-blond-haired girl with tanned skin, with half her face hidden by a blue silken handkerchief, only letting her black/dark blue/dark green eyes to be seen, peering at him through her blond locks._

..xxXXxx..

"WHAT THE CRAP!" Ed backed away in surprise and nearly toppled over Ryu who was wrestling with Kiara who was trying to bite Ed yet again. "What's the matter Ed?" Al asked while trying to get to his brother without stomping on the struggling girls.

With a click and a swishing of clothes, the tanned girl opened the window and entered the room.

She was pretty tall, and she was maybe 16 years old. Her wavy blond hair reached down to her elbows. She was wearing a long light purple robe that reached down to her ankles, with long sleeves. She had a loose light blue silk scarf round her neck, and had a plain cloth backpack hanging from her right shoulder. Round her hips she was wearing a loose leather belt from which many things were dangling, mainly amulets, lucky charms and the sort.

The girl blinked a pair of times, and pointed at Ed and asked with genuine curiosity in her voice: "Who are you?"

"Who am I! That's my line!" Ryu and Kiara stopped fighting to watch at Ed and the girl who had just arrived. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAYS?" Ed exploded at her. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET LIKE THAT! I WAS JUST DOING WHAT THE CARDS TOLD ME!" She screamed back.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT CRAPPY CARDS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NOW JUST GET OUT OF HERE!"

To everybody's utter surprise, the blond girl didn't answer back, but suddenly sat on the floor, grabbed her knees and started crying and sobbing. Al, the always nice Al, kneeled beside her. "H-hey, are you ok?" He asked. "T-that mean guy… H-he c-called the cards c-crappy…" She sobbed and cleaned some of her tears with the handkerchief she had on her face. "And he screamed at m-me." She hiccupped. It looked like a little five-year-old girl had been screamed at, not a 16-year-old teen.

"It's ok, he didn't mean it" Al humored her. "Did you Ed?" He looked sternly at his brother. Ed scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say. "Hum, huh, nope! I didn't mean it at all!" Al looked back to the girl and gave her a soft hug. "See? It's alright. Now, can you tell us your name?"

In less than a second, the blond girl was standing up, a 16-year-old girl again. "My name's Hoshi" She said with a smile in her eyes and her tears dry.

"Wow… Talk about attitude issues…" Kiara whispered into Ryu's ear. Though it seemed she didn't whisper low enough, for Hoshi turned her head and glared at her with so much strength, Kiara had to make a great effort to suppress a whimper.

"Hoshi, eh? So what are these cards you just were talking about?" Ed inquired.

Hoshi suddenly got really excited for no particular reason. _Wow… seems she DOES have some attitude issues…_Al thought.

She put down her backpack, opened it and started rummaging through it in a frantic search for something. "Here they are!" Hoshi exclaimed triumphantly as she took out a pack of cards out of her backpack.

Kiara, Ryu, Al, and Ed got nearer to get a good look at them.

Hoshi held them in front of her smirking as if they were some kind of trophy. Ed grabbed one of them and looked at it on both sides. On one side there was a quarter of a silver moon in the angle necessary for a girl to be sleeping on it, with long blue robes. On the top it read: "The Moon" in golden letters. It was a very attractive card. Though what called Ed's attention was the back of the card. There was a white transmutation circle on the dark violet background.

"What do you think you're doing!" Hoshi shouted at him and snatched the card from him.

"Hey, how did you get those cards?" Ed asked her.

"It's curious… I don't remember…" Hoshi answered while lifting her left eyebrow, looking up at the ceiling with her dark eyes. "But even though I never ask them about my past, they always answer right about my path." She recited her tiny poem happily.

"Hum..." Ed started. "But tell me something, do you use alchemy for your… fortune telling?" He asked.

"Alchemy? What are you talking about?" Hoshi asked in response.

"You don't know what alchemy is…? Ok then, tell you what, just show me how those things work." Ed said.

Hoshi's eyes beamed, and she then rummaged again into her backpack. She then took out a big dark blue cloth which had another transmutation circle on it, and placed it in front of her. Ed, Al, Ryu and Kiara watched her inquiringly, not sure what Hoshi was going to do now.

"Sit down" Hoshi said while she pointed at the space in front of her of the cloth in a dreamy voice. Ed knew she was talking to him and sat down cross-legged with his arms folded while Hoshi was shuffling her Tarot cards skillfully with a misty look on her shadowy eyes.

"Shuffle the cards with the question you want answered in your mind" She said with the same distant, dreamy voice as before, the cloth covering her mouth waving with her breath, and stuck out her hand with the deck of cards towards Ed. Ed hesitated a moment, and then grabbed the cards and shuffled them. He then handed them back.

Hoshi got them and shuffled them again a bit more, passing them from one hand to another.

She then proceeded to divide the deck into five small groups, placing the five of them one beside the other on the transmutation circle painted on the cloth.

Hoshi kneeled in front of the cloth facing Ed, and placed her fingers around the cards on the border of the circle. By the look in her eyes, it seemed she was going to explode of excitement any moment soon.

"And here comes the interesting part…" She muttered to herself.

With a flash of light coming from the circle on the navy cloth and the back of the cards (which made Kiara gape, giving her a look of utter stupidity, and made Ryu open her eyes wide in sheer surprise, though the rest of her face remained expressionless) the five groups of cards were transmuted just a few centimeters away from their original positions, where there was only one card left on each place.

"That's it?" Ed asked. Hoshi put a finger over Ed's lips to make him keep silent.

"There's something left to do" She spoke in a hushed voice, whilst seizing the first card on the left and showing it's reverse to the blond boy in front of her. "That was just the selecting, now I've got to do the reading"

Hoshi then grabbed the two cards following the one she had just got hold of, and after a few moments of focused "reading", she nodded as if in acknowledgement or understanding.

Following this, she then took the other two cards and again nodded knowingly.

"So? What is it?" That was Ryu's melodic voice.

"Well, here are your readings, erm, what's your name?" Hoshi asked sheepishly. Ed sighed. "It's Edward Elric"

"Ok then, here are your readings, Edward Elric. I'll explain them to you" She said.

Hoshi turned the first card to reveal the picture of a tall dark haired woman with a stern face and mysterious indigo and blue surroundings behind her. She was wearing long and black robes, and had a sort of golden headdress on her long black hair. She had a blue flame in her cupped hands in front of her. On the top of the card it read, on gold letters: "The High Priestess"

"This card speaks of a woman of great importance, who would be the subject of my fore-telling"

Hoshi then proceeded to grab and show the second card to Ed.

It had on top of it on the same golden letters but now "Wheel of Fortune" was what was written. It showed a gold and silver wheel held by a pair of young fair-haired girls wearing long white dresses, who were smiling happily.

"This card means a turning point, and combined with this one…" She grabbed the third card and let Ed see it too.

It said "The Tower" A short-haired girl wearing a short scarlet dress falling from a stone tower with her eyes half closed was illustrated on it. On the background there was a dark thundery sky.

"…combined with this one, both cards mean a sudden turning point. An unexpected twist in destiny." Said Hoshi.

Then the fourth card was lifted from the navy blue cloth.

"Strength" Could be read on top. It showed a mighty man heaving an enormous rock on his back. He had a dark brown bushy beard and a strained look on his face.

And so the last card was brought up to be seen too.

"The Emperor" A man wearing a golden suit of armor, and with a crown on his head instead of a helmet, was looking up to the sky and raising his big sword up.

"These two cards mean of somebody of great strength and authority. Maybe a master, for it also means harsh influence." Hoshi continued. "In summary, an important and authoritarian woman, maybe your master as it was you who asked; may , by a sudden change in her fate, be heading here."

Ed's face got pale by the end of the Tarot session. "N-no… Please, please tell me it's not true…"

Al had those funny blue lines that anime characters have when they're in distress or when they're sick, under his left eye.

"Ed… What did you ask to the cards…?" Al asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I asked what was going to happen-" Ed was cut short once again in the middle of his sentence when the door of the dormitory was slammed open by no other but Ed and Al's terrifyingmaster Izumi.

"GAH!" Screamed both of them, and Ed jumped to Al's arms.

"B-brother, what was it what you were going to ask again?' Al managed to say.

"I asked what was going to happen after the Tarot reading"

EnD Of ChApTeR

Draco-san: Phew, that whole Tarot thing really wore me off.

Ed: WHY THE HELL HAS IZUMI GOT TO BE IN THIS FANFIC? 'TWAS BAD ENOUGH WITHOUT HER!

Draco-san: Cos I want to. Now shut the fuckup and let me say something.

Ed: -scoffs-

Draco-san: PLEASE REVIEW! I got like 15 hits and just ONE review! Please, it doesn't cost a thing, just a teeny tiny message is enough!


	3. A visit to the military

Author's Note:-Hyper mode-YAY! Another review! OMG! I feel inspired!11one Anyways –normal mode- Thanks a lot! Even if it was just one more, it's better than nothing! Arigatou! -

"Blah" Speech. _Blah_ thoughts

..xxXXxx..

A visit to the military 

"I asked what was going to happen-" Ed was cut short once again in the middle of his sentence when the door of the dormitory was slammed open by no other but Ed's and Al's terrifying master, Izumi.

"_GAH!" Screamed both of them, and Ed jumped to Al's arms._

"_B-brother, what was it that you were going to ask again?" Al managed to say._

"_I asked what was going to happen after the Tarot reading."_

..xxXXxx..

A few seconds went past…

Izumi's eyes studied the room, (especially the girls) and before anyone could say anything—

"EDWARD ELRIC! WHAT ARE THESE GIRLS DOING IN YOUR BEDROOM!" Her voice boomed in the small space of Ed's room.

"You son of a…!" Ryu exclaimed angrily while pressing her hands over her pointed ears. "Can't you scream any LOUDER?" She bellowed sarcastically at Izumi. "My ears are really sensitive, you know!"

Izumi didn't seem to like this comment much. "SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL SCREAM AS MUCH AS I—" One of her blood-coughing fits got her.

Izumi's husband (who seemed to have been out of the room all this time) moved his enormous body hurriedly into the room, and helped Izumi to her medicine.

A certain vampire got excited at the sight of blood.

A pair of black, small, leathery wings sprouted from Kiara's back, to everybody's freakening-out-ness (I just made up that word, so don't sue me for misspelling!) Even the oh-great-Izumi. Kiara hovered a few centimetres from the ground while fluttering her wings blissfully towards where some drops of the red liquid had landed.

Izumi backed away a few paces, like everybody else except for Ryu who was too focused in trying to gain her ability of hearing once more.

Kiara slid her index finger on one of the biggest drops and then licked her finger with the tip of her rather pointy tongue.

Her thin and pale lips broadened to a grin, showing her sharp fangs making everybody get goose bumps.

"Eep! She scares me!" A high pitched voice came from the corner where our fortune-telling friend was trying to conceal herself. Hoshi then started whimpering. So much for her attitude issues.

And there goes once again our tinned-gentleness to the rescue, sitting beside her trying to comfort her as when Ed had yelled at her.

"God…" Izumi muttered to herself.

"Edward, you got yourself the ultimate freak-show." She glared at her short apprentice. "Who are they, what are they doing here and where the freakin' hell are they from?"

"That vampire freak that's leaning over your blood right now, she's Kiara. The silver-haired one's called Ryu. We both found them unconscious in the street last night. And the one with the blue neck kerchief tied around her face is Hoshi. She uses alchemy to do her fortune-telling, and just told us you were coming." At that point Ed seemed to shiver. "We don't know where they all are from, we've got to ask them."

"Then do it already!" Izumi plopped on the sofa and massaged her temple in irritation.

"Ok! Hum…You three!" Ed turned to the three girls.

Kiara had just finished licking the blood from the floor, Ryu got back the gift of hearing and it seemed Al had calmed Hoshi down. Ed had total attention of the three.

"Well, then, can you tell me where are you from?" Ed waited for an answer.

…

"I don't know" Three voices rung in unison. Everybody fell down anime-style, except for Izumi who was sitting down, but still sweat-dropped.

"You don't know?" The three teens pointed at each other while uttering that question in unison again. "Neither do I!"

"How come you DON'T KNOW?" Ed's left brow started twitching.

"Who knows" Ryu shrugged. "It's just I try to remember something, but everything comes blurry when I try."

Al sighed that white mushroomy thing. "Don't you think it could be some kind of amnesia?" He said.

"Mmm.. Maybe so…" Izumi rubbed her chin in thought.

"I think we could ask at HQ if there have been any disappearance declarations or something about these three." Ed proposed.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot" Izumi stood up. "I'm going with you, I've got some things to take care of with the military, so I'll be going with you."

Ed and Al shared a quick glance in utter confusion.

"But master… We thought you never wanted to have anything to do with the military…" Al said.

"That's none of your business!" She yelled at him. "But I'm going with you, even if you want it or not. Now let's get going"

"WAIT! I haven't even changed!" Ed shouted, and it was true. He was still in his light blue boxers and black shirt, and he hadn't got a chance to change with all the confusion of this morning.

While Ed had gone to the bathroom to change, three people in the room seemed to be in the International Glaring Contest.

Ryu glared at Kiara. Kiara glared at Ryu. And then both of them glared at Izumi who had been glaring at them.

On the other hand, Izumi's husband, Al and Hoshi sat apart sweat-dropping.

"Ok, I'm ready." Ed got out wearing his every-day outfit. "Let's go! But you" he pointed at Kiara who was suspended in mid-air by her wings. "If you wanna go you better keep those wings out of sight."

Kiara snarled "Fine" and her wings were gone in a blink, but as she still was in mid-air she fell to the floor with a plop. Ryu snickered. "And you better learn to stand up." She sneered at Kiara.

..xxXXxx..

While heading towards Mustang's office (Izumi had already left to do whatever she had to), Ed was muttering under his breath "Damn… They surely stand out…"

"Hehe… We sure do." Ryu answered with a smirk.

"Eek! You heard me!" Ed backed apart in freakening-out-ness (remember, don't you dare sue me!)

"I told you already" She said while placing her arms behind her head. "I've got pretty sensitive ears." She pointed at her right ear which twitched a pair of times.

"O…k…" _God, she's freaky!_ Ed thought.

"Al… what is this place?" Hoshi asked while looking inquiringly at his just adopted big brother who she was holding by the hand. (LOL this is such a funny thing to imagine. A 16-year-old with a 14-year-old armour for a big brother XD)

"Well, here's where Ed works." He answered. "He works when he's so… small…?" She whispered.

Ed stiffened in his tracks and turned to face her.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU THINK HE'S A SHRIMP IN DISGUISE!" He exploded.

Before Hoshi's eyes had even the chance to get wet, a voice coming from another aisle reached everybody's ears.

"Edward Elriiiic!"

It was Armstrong.

"Godammit…" That was Ed.

Armstrong appeared frolicking with his pink sparkles around his head.

"Ack!" Edward tried to escape by slipping under Armstrong's arms that were just going to engulf him in a colossal hug, but he just couldn't make it.

"Edward Elric, how long has it been?" All Ed could hear was a muffled sound because of Armstrong covering poor Ed's ears.

Unluckily, it seemed that Ed's mouth and nose were also covered and Armstrong wasn't even near to let go.

"Hey, sir, I think you're going to suffocate him" Ryu said. As said before, Armstrong wasn't near to let Ed go, so Ryu had to get into action.

She cracked her knuckles and grabbed both of Armstrong's arms. Using a small effort, she started to break up his embrace from and Ed's breathing was heard once again.

Armstrong was far too shocked at this that he let go, and at seeing his opportunity ran for it and hid behind his younger brother.

"Well, well, seems you're a very strong, lady" Armstrong said.

"Just call me Ryu, I'm not very used to formalities"

"Miss Ryu, I'm very surprised at your strength" Armstrong repeated.

"Well, I can't say it's something everybody's got" She said with a careless shrug.

"You've got my respect, I wish I could spar with you one day, but my duties keep me very busy. May I know where are you going with young Edward Elric and your friends?"

"We're supposed to go to see this guy… Mustang I think it is" Ryu answered in monotone.

"Then let me accompany you! I was heading just there!" Armstrong said.

Ed groaned. "Fine… As if I had any choice anyways" He said the latter in a mumble.

"Then let's go!" Armstrong started frolicking again towards Roy's office with his sparkles sparkling brighter and pinkier than ever. The rest followed behind.

Havok was just closing the door behind him when Armstrong and co. reached the office.

He opened his mouth slightly at the sight of Kiara and his cigarette fell to the floor slow motion.

Well, it wasn't really KIARA who got his attention, but the fact of nearly half her breasts bulging out of her top/corset and that she was wearing a MINI-SKIRT.

Havok had to hurry past them to hide a trickle of blood oozing down from his nose, but still Kiara got to smell it, and had gone rushing towards him if Ryu hadn't grabbed her by the waist.

"You'll get was much of that as you want later." She said to a frantic Kiara.

They entered the office, and found Mustang buried under a mountain of paper work with Hawkeye standing at his side watching him to do his work AKA baby-sitting him ( D)

"Hey you, Mustang!" Ed stepped in front. "I want you to do some researching for me!"

EnD Of ChApTeR

Draco-san: OMG, I know, sucky chapter –covers-

Ed: Armstrong and Mustang… Well, at least Izumi's gone…

Draco-can: For now…-evil face-

Ed: -glares at Draco-san-

Draco-san: Anyways, please review! I would, as always, be really grateful for them. And just a little thing, I may not be able to update for maybe a week cos I'm going a trip with my family, so I won't be able to sit in front of a computer for a long time. Anyways, chope you liked the chappy and ciao!


	4. What do you mean: gone?

Author's Note:-Vein pops on her forehead- 53 hits… and 3 reviews! ARGH!–Punches the wall in frustration- -Wall crumbles- God… I've got a HUGE writer's block, AND I forgot the damned file at my dad's home so I am OHMYFREAKINGWASHITSREALLYLATE! -- So, GOMEN NASAI!

"Blah" Speech. _Blah_ Thoughts

..xxXXxx..

**What do you mean: gone?**

_They entered the office, and found Mustang buried under a mountain of paperwork with Hawkeye standing at his side watching him do his work AKA baby-sitting him._

"_Hey you: Mustang!" Ed stepped forward. "I want you to do some researching for me!"_

..xxXXxx..

"What is it, FullMetal?" Mustang replied grumpily without looking up (not that he would be able to see anybody XD) from behind the towers of paper that where surrounding him (yes, he can recognize Ed, cuz Ed's the only one who'd speak to him like that ;D)

"I wanted you to look for information 'bout these three girls in the missing people archives or something." Ed said.

This time Roy did look up, but didn't see anything but the piles of papers around him (see? Told ya so xD) so he stood up and walked round his desk.

When he saw Kiara, he was just going to have a nosebleed, but he was (with a great effort) able to prevent it.

Mustang cleared his throat. "Well, first I need your names." He said to the girls.

Ryu, who was with her arms folded over her chest and leaning against the wall, answered indifferently "Ryu"

Hoshi let go Al's hand (he let out a sigh of relief ¿o.O?) and placed them in front of her and a small bow towards Mustang. "My name's Hoshi" She said grinning under her 'mask'.

Kiara then stepped forward. She stood in a quite sexy pose, with her hands on her hips. Her mouth widened to a seductive grin, increasing slightly the 'sexy girl' effect. "Hehe, my name's Kiara."

This earned Kiara a _slight_ glare from Hawkeye, and Roy blushed madly. He turned his back towards them to hide it andwrote down their names on a random paper.

He cleared his throat. "So, can you three tell me where are you from?" Roy turned towards them with no blush on his face.

There was an uncomfortable silence of 5 minutes, and then Ryu coughed.

Al broke the silence. "Erm… Well... The problem is…" He shifted uneasily. "That they don't know where they come from."

There was even MORE silence, and, mysteriously, the wind blew and a person all dressed in black was crawling on the floor making a tumbleweed roll by. (O.oU)

Everybody sweat-dropped. Yeah, Hawkeye, Roy and Armstrong included if you thought they would NEVER do that. EVER.

"You're telling us they don't know where they live or used to live?" Hawkeye inquired.

"Em… Yeah, well that's what we wanted to ask you, if you could find from where they come from" Ed scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

…

If there had been crickets, they would have surely cricked.

"Full Metal, you do realize that just having their first name just complicates this case even more, and it wastes a lot of my time?" Roy said in a tone that only a mentally retarded would have thought it wasn't annoyed.

He was just going to tell them to get out of his office, when he felt a tug on his long jacket. Roy looked down to find a dead-cute-puppy-eyed Hoshi kneeling at his feet.

"Please Mister Mustang, can you please look for what Mister Edward is asking you? I wanna know where I am f-from, because if not I feel very l-lost." She seemed to be on the very verge of tears.

Now, only a mentally retarded with a heart colder than the North Pole itself would have said no to those eyes. And we all very well know that Roy isn't a mentally retarded with a heart colder then North Pole itself… or at least I hopeit's his heart what we're wrong about XD (j/k)

"Em…" Roy was at a loss of words. He just KNEW he couldn't say no to her. But on other hand he just also KNEW he was going to waste a lot of his time. He let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, I'll do the research." Hoshi got happy beyond description here. "But FullMetal's going to help me with it."

Ed was just going to argue but Roy cut him short. "It's that or nothing."

Ed then hmp'ed but still agreed. "Fine"

Hoshi then stood up and skipped towards Al. "Ok then, FullMetal, we're starting now."

"Right now?" Ed yelled. "But I've haven't even got my breakfast! AND somebody's got to take these somewhere!" He said pointing at the girls.

Roy went again to his seat and said from behind the papers surrounding him. "Your brother can take them to your room, if it isn't TOO messy, and then we'll give them a room of their own. For now, we must do the research. Let me remind you that you were the one who asked for this"

A pair of veins popped on Ed's head but still turned to look at Al and told him to take them to the room. Al obeyed and took the girls out of the office.

When they had got out, they saw Izumi outside fuming, with her husband at her side trying to calm her down and Ryu would have betted anything that she heard a sizzling sound coming from somewhere.

"M-master, is something the matter?" Al asked, scared of what his terrifying teacher would do to him when she was in such a mood.

Izumi glared at him with such anger that you would have thought she would be able to pierce him with Super-man laser beams, but of course she can't because even if she can do cool alchemy she TOO lame to have laser-beam-eyes.

"Master… Why are you so angry?" Al said again.

Izumi started twitching furiously, but then stopped and burst out. "HOW DARE THOSE GODDAMNED MILITARIES, YOU-"

Blood coughing fit.

Husband gives Izumi her medicine.

Izumi calms down.

Super-man flies in the background… wait, where the HELL did HE come from? Draco-san blows him up with a bazooka. "Hehe…" –is evil-

Anywho, let's forget the randomness and get on with the story.

"Phew, can you tell me what's wrong Master?" Al was getting tired of trying to get Izumi to tell him what the hell was wrong.

"Hmp, I told you, it's none of your business." Izumi answered. "And what are doing with these three, and where's Edward?"

"Well, Brother had to stay with Colonel Mustang to help him the research he asked for. And I'm taking the girls to our room until we find something to do" He sweat-dropped.

"Well, I say we find something to eat, my stomach won't leave me alone" Ryu said. "Yeah! Great idea!" Answered Kiara and Hoshi in unison. Izumi rubbed her chin and then said she was hungry too.

So they all went to a random restaurant and they all ate, except for Al for obvious reasons. They all ate normally except for Kiara, who asked for a very juicy steak and (as you may have guessed) sucked all its juicy-ness and when she had finished the steak was left like a raisin. Everybody looking at her was like: O.o

When they finished, they all went to Ed's and Al's room, yeah even Izumi cos while everybody was looking at Kiara's—curious—way of eating, Al whispered into Izumi's ear asking her if she could stay with him to watch over them because the were TOO freaky and he was scared.

Some hours go by…

So, now they're all in the Elric Bros' room, doing the following: Ryu was lying on one of the beds looking up at the ceiling with her arms crossed behind her head and one leg crossed over the other.

On the other bed, Al was sitting and enduring an annoying Hoshi who was trying to convince him to let her read his future. Kiara was kneeling and staring out of the window. And Izumi was sitting on the sofa while his husband had gone to buy her medicine.

As we see, they were all totally bored out of their minds.

Kiara broke the half-silence "Maaaan, I'm totally bored outta my mind"

(Ain't I always right? I love myself)

(Super-man: That's because you're the authoress, and you're the one writing the story, DUH! –Kills Super-man with kryptonite- MWAHHAHA!)

So, anyways, now that Super-man is /again/ out of the way, we can get on with the story! So they were bored…

Kiara then flopped on her back and stretched her arms. "There's nothing to do here, I want to get out." With that, she opened the window and was just to get out.

"W-wait! What do you think you're doing?" Al got up and grabbed her by the arm.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kiara's black wings sprouted out of her back again. "I'm getting my ass outta here!" She tried to escape from Al's grasp.

"But you can't go! You must stay here or you'll get lost in the city!" He grabbed her arm more firmly.

Ryu seemed to get interested, and looked from the ceiling to the fighting people beside her. (Yeah, I just remembered Ed and Al's room has the beds and couch in one room, and not two different one) And Hoshi changed from her childish behavior to her full-grown-16-year-old AKA she stopped fooling around with her cards and started to pay attention.

"Let GO!" Kiara yanked her arm but still Al was clutching her strongly.

Ryu then got up from the bed and stood up. She went to the open window and spuatted on the window sill, grabbing the border as to not fall. She looked back at them and smirked. "Goodbye losers."

She was just going to jump out of the window when Izumi got catch of her foot and pulled her in again.

"You won't get going anywhere, you brat!" She hollered at Ryu. The she noticed something. Ryu's bandages had been loosened up when Izumi had pulled her in and underneath the bandages there were… "Scales?"

Yes, scales indeed. Light bluish silver scales reflected the light like tiny mirrors. Ryu's eyes widened considerably and quickly tightened the cloth.

She tried to get out of the window again but Al blocked her path while also grabbing a struggling Kiara who was now trying to fly away. Ryu pushed him out of her way with no problem at all, and making him stumble and let Kiara go, who flew out of the window at the speed of light.

Izumi once again grabbed Ryu, only this time by the forearm. "You won't get away until you answer a pair of questions, my friend!" She tried to pull her in, but Ryu kicked her hard in the stomach and sent her flying against the couch.

"Master!" Al run to where Izumi was lying, blood trickling down her mouth, half-conscious.

With effort she clapped her hands together and laid her right hand on the ground. Rock vines sprouted from the ground and caught Ryu.

The look on Ryu's face wasn't the normal expressionless mask she always wore. She now looked as if she was a wild animal in desperate need of escaping. She waved her arms frantically and then grabbed the rock that was preventing her from moving and broke it into chunks.

She kicked at the rest and them jumped out of the window, a wide grin printed on her face.

An enormous cloud of dust had been lifted from the ground. Al half-expected to hear Hoshi sobbing loudly out of fright, half-hoped she would just stay there silently, which wasn't very likely.

But there was total silence.

_That's weird_ Al thought.

Then, when the dust cleared, there was no Hoshi sobbing. Or sitting on the bed. Or even in the room. But there was a grappling hook poking from the outer side of the window sill. _Oh no…_

Al left Izumi, who was now unconscious, for a second and poked his head out of the window and looked down. A swirl of purple robes could be seen, and then it disappeared into the dark alleys of the city.

"Oh God, oh God!" Al exclaimed. He was just going to get into a fit when he remembered Izumi. He got her up and put her onto one of the beds.

"What will Brother say when he finds out…" Al muttered to himself.

Just then, the door was slammed open and in came Ed.

"God, it was just time for him to let-me-go…" Ed stopped dead on his tracks. There was his room, with half broken rock things poking out of the floor, everything a mess, Izumi lying unconscious with Al beside her, and… Ryu, Kiara and Hoshi were missing.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!" Ed recklessly screamed.

"Well, hum, the girls are gone…" Al answered.

"What do you mean: gone?" Ed asked angrily.

"Well…They were bored and they tried to get away but Master and I tried to get them to stay but they still got away and now they might be lost in the city." Al said.

"Dammit, those girls are surely a pain in the ass." Ed rubbed his forehead. "Well, we should get them back, or they'll create mayhem and destruction all over the city by looking at what they've done."

Al stood up. "Well, yeah." He then looked down at Izumi. "But who'll take care of Master?"

Just then, Izumi's husband arrived from buying the medicine. Wow, talk about perfect timing.

"Wow, you're just in time! Here, take care of Master while we go and take care of those girls!" Ed said and got out of his room with Al leaving a very confused Izumi's-husband behind.

They stood outside of the building, facing the rest of the city.

"Well, Alphonse, this is where the chase begins."

EnD Of ChApTeR

Draco-san: Phew, Gawd, that took AGES to finish, and it's 2 AM now! I should go to bed RIGHT NOW!

Super-man: Yeah, go to sleep and lay down your head on your pillow.

Draco-san: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! –Goes kill Super-man again-

Super-man: EEP!

Dracon-san: Anywho, PWEAAAASE review. The reviews inspire me! And, who should Ed and Al find first? Hoshi, Kiara or Ryu? Anyways, I gotta go, CIAO!


	5. Kiara's behaviour isn't very good

Author's Note: -BIG sigh- 80 Hits and 5 reviews… Oh well, something's something. Anywho, my update is REALLY late because, let me do a list of the reasons:

-A 4-day trip from my school  
-All the weekend at my cousins' and I forgot the floppy disk  
-I'm lazy  
-School gives too much homework  
-I'm lazy  
-My mother doesn't let me sit in the comp for more than an hour  
-Did I mention I'm lazy?  
-Stupid exams are coming up  
-My middle name's Sloth  
-Intense writer's block

**Warning:** There is a kinda pervy, but not so pervy, scene in this chappy, so don't tell me I didn't warn you. Oh, and I apologize to all Scar fans, and to all my other personalities who are also Scar fans.

"Blah" Speech. _Blah_ Thoughts

..xxXXxx..

Kiara's behaviour isn't very good, is it? 

_The Elric brothers stood outside of the building, facing the rest of the city. _

"_Well, Alphonse, this is where the chase begins."_

..xxXXxx..

It's midnight and it's very, very… veryveryveryveryvery dark because the moon is hidden behind the clouds.

Footsteps echoed in the alley.

A man with very tanned skin and red eyes hidden behind a pair of black glasses walked down it.

He stopped suddenly in the middle of the dark, dark, DARK alley and looked up. He thought he had heard something move up there. Maybe it had been his imagination.

Though, I DOUBT it. Tell you WHY?

-The scene stops and Scar is left there standing, looking up like an idiot-

-Draco-san appears in a puff of smoke wearing a scientist's outfit and a pair of glasses which curiously look like Fury's, but I swear they AREN'T Fury's…- -Cough-

-Fury in the background: "Hey, where are my glasses!" A thump is heard…-

Draco-san: Ahem, ok… -Takes out a pointing stick, like a teacher's- So, let my explanation begin!

Whatever Scar has heard WASN'T his imagination. –Draco-san points up with the stick- At ALL.

If you don't know why I'm saying this, I'll explain you the basic things you've got know to understand. First: It's very, very, VERYVERYVERY dark.

Second: He –points at Scar with the stick- is standing in the middle of a dead-ended ALLEY! A very, very, ver-

Super-man: I think they got the point with the VERY dark thing, Draco-san.

Draco-san: -A vein pops on her forehead- DIE, SUPER-MAN! –Locks him in a cage with glowing green kryptonite bars-

-Super-man quickly dissolves-

Draco-san: Phew, I don't know why I didn't do that at the beginning. God bless kryptonite . So…

Back to topic! Scar is standing ALONE in the middle of a VERY dark alley. Well, that's no newsflash, cos he's ALWAYS doing it… BUT! There is something different tonight…

There is Kiara on the LOOSE! Dun dun duuuuuuun... THE PLOT THICKENS!

We now have a total horror movie cliché here! Scar is standing all alone in a dark alley, which has no way to escape but the way he came in, and there's a vampire lurking around…

So now you know what's up THERE. –Draco-san points up again-

Ok, now that you ALL got it, I'm leaving. –Draco-san disappears in another puff of smoke.-

-The scene un-pauses-

Scar removed his black-glasses to get a better look. Nothing moved again.

He shrugged off the uneasy feeling that was creeping onto him, put on his glasses again, and turned to leave.

But suddenly, he heard another noise again, this time behind him. A heavy thump, as if something had fallen. But in this case it was SOMEONE who had LANDED.

Scar turned again, prepared to use his right arm, but he saw no one. _That's strange…_

He then felt a tap on his right shoulder, and turned YET again (I guess he'd be pretty dizzy by now XD)

What he saw (or what he was able to see)startled him. A LOT. So much the surprise DID show on his face.

In front of him stood a grinning (she had curiously big fangs), black haired girl. Her eyes were red, just like an Ishbalan's, but had slit-pupils, making her look pretty scary.

Scar retreated a few steps in astonishment and stared at her.

Kiara lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers at him in a greeting way. "Hi! I'm Kiara! What's your name?" She said this in a FAR too friendly tone.

Scar stared at her a bit longer and then relaxed a bit. She didn't seem of much danger, with her beaming face and friendly manner, but still he kept alert if anything would happen.

"I haven't got a name." He answered coldly.

"Oh…" Kiara sounded disappointed. "Then I'll call you Scar because of the scar you've got on your face!"

Scar nearly froze. _How… How could she see it when it was so dark…? _He thought to himself.

"I'm lost, and I'm hungry-" When Kiara said this she eyed Scar gauntly. "Could you help me?" She walked a few steps towards Scar.

"No" Scar answered bluntly.

"Oh, pleeeaaaseeee…" Kiara grabbed his left arm and looked up at him pleadingly.

Scar was getting pretty annoyed. He turned his head to look at her. "No, and let me go before I-"

Scar stopped. He was shocked at what he was seeing.

The clouds had cleared enough to let the moon light the alley. Who he was facing now wasn't the annoying but friendly mannered girl that had waved her fingers at him, but the total opposite.

Because of Kiara being so close to him, Scar now was able to have a closer look. Kiara's red, slit pupil eyes were looking at him eagerly, hungrily. She had a wide grin stuck on her face, which showed her over-sized fangs, and it showed no kindness or friendliness at all.

Scar was scared, but not that much, cos he has his uber alchemic arm.

Red sparkles were coming out of his jacket's sleeve. Scar raised his right arm and smashed it against Kiara's face. Or so he would have liked to do.

Kiara, sensing the danger, used Scar's left shoulder for support and jumped up using her arms. She landed on her feet at his right.

Scar turned around (yes, AGAIN) and asked. "You're not human, your eyes and teeth prove it."

"Hehe, yes, you saw right through me!" Kiara answered in a cheerful tone. "Seems I can't deceive you, can I?" She added mockingly.

"Then, I shall send you to God; creatures like you shouldn't exist in this world."

"Pfft." Kiara stuck her tongue at Scar. "Yeah right."

Scar frowned at this answer but said nothing. He prepared his arm again and charged at Kiara once again.

She swiftly turned and all that Scar hit was the wall of the alley. Kiara's eyes widened in shock. Nearly half of the wall crumbled to chunks when Scar had made contact with it.

"Fuck! He's a prey too strong for me." Kiara muttered to herself. "Maybe I should go find someone else…" Her black wings sprouted out of her back. "Hehe, I shall be going!"

Scar turned (YES! AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN! OMFG!) And faced her. "You won't escape." Once again he went running towards Kiara, who was already flying upwards.

Pathetically, he tripped with one of the chunks of the wall he had destroyed, and grabbed whatever was nearest to him to gain some sustain. Well, whatever he was hoping to grab didn't keep him up, for he had grabbed Kiara's cape, and both of them fell down, Scar face first onto the ground and Kiara on her butt.

Scar's sun-glasses were shattered, and fell of his nose when he looked up from the ground, to find… A pair of boobs.

When Scar had grabbed Kiara's cape, which is like an extension of her corset, he had pulled it off her breasts, and now she was sitting with her legs half open and her breasts could be seen with no difficulty at all.

Now, you think you may have never, EVER seen Scar having this, but…

He had a nosebleed. It stained all of his shirt and jacket.

He DID!

OHMYGAWSH!

The nosebleed was SO big Scar fell limply to the floor. And I think he would have needed a blood transfusion too.

Kiara yelled out in joy. She pulled her corset up again, and pulled Scar and sat him up on his knees and licked at his shirt, and went up from there to his neck. Scar let out soft groans in protest, but couldn't do nothing because of all the blood he had lost (:P)

Kiara then licked off all the blood off his face. She then felt the warmth of Scar's lips (omg, I'm such a perv, muahahah) and kissed him. She then proceeded to bite his lower lip, and made it bleed (You know, lips are red because of the amount of blood they got, so yeah, Kiara seems to know this) Scar nearly cried out, but being Scar, he just groaned a bit louder than before.

Some minutes later…

Kiara stood up, and cleaned the blood on her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm bloated, that guy's blood was delicious, even more then the blond midget's." She grinned and then licked her lips. At her feet Scar was a /bit/ paler than usual, Kiara had probably drank one full litre of blood from him.

Kiara let a sigh out of satisfaction, and flew up to the roof.

She was humming happily to herself while flying around without watching where she was going. She got to a lit avenue. She didn't mind being for a few seconds in the light, but then she heard someone yell.

"Brother! Kiara's up there!" It was Alphonse.

"Good job, Al! Let's catch her before she escapes!" That was Edward.

"Uh-oh, trouble" Kiara turned to leave hurriedly.

CLAP.

Metal bars went up rapidly and caught Kiara inside a cage. She flew from one side to the other, but found no exit, and then the bars went down, pushing Kiara to the floor.

"Well, well, well, looks we gotcha." Ed snickered at her.

"Why you… MIDGET!" Kiara shot back at him.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD EASILY WALK UNDER A CLOSED DOOR!" Ed burst.

"Now, now, brother, we must look for Ryu and Hoshi too." Al patted his sizzling brother on the shoulder.

Ed clenched his teeth. "Yeah, I s'pose we should…" They both started walking away and Ed shot a glare full of hate at Kiara. "Wait, I'll do something more before we go…" With that Ed clapped his hands again and made spike-wire 'grow' up the metal bars. Then he walked away with Al

"Hey, HEEEEEEEY! You just can't leave me here! COME BACK!" Kiara bellowed at them.

"Yes, we WILL come back… when we find the other two." Ed answered without looking back.

"ARGH!" Kiara let out a frustrated shout, and sat down.

When they were out of earshot…

"Hey, brother, don't you think people will get freaked out when they see her there in that cage?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll go to the military, from that point Colonel Bastard will have to take care of things." Ed chuckled to himself.

"Oh, brother…" Al gave a far too dramatical sigh and rubbed his head.

"Well, no point in worrying about her now! We got to find the other girls now. I wonder where they could be."

EnD Of ChApTeR

Yeah, sucky chap, I bet it was even MORE sucky than the first one. Waaaaah. Now I've fallen into the deep hole of depression.

Batman: MUAHAHAH! Now that Superman is out of the way, I shall be the one to make your life IMPOSSIBLE!

More than it already is?

Batman: Hum, yeah, I suppose…

As if that were possible

Batman: Do not underestimate my abilities! I may not be able to lift cars with one hand but I'm totally UNBENCHEABLE!

Yeah, I realized I wouldn't stand you from the moment you stated you would make my life impossible, and now you're speaking in messed up Spanglish. OH, GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS! Not receiving many reviews is enough!

Batman: MUWHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
